


evening chill, warmth of touch

by Gee_Writes



Series: Skinny Jeans and Khaki [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, First Time, Greenie!Gon, Hipster!Killua, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Penetrative Sex, Siblings, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Writes/pseuds/Gee_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd found it hard to think.  Too hot when they're together, too cold when they're alone.<br/>And Alluka gains some freedom.</p><p>Modern(?) AU where Killua is both content in life, but worried for his sister's; and Gon - well, Gon is Gon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [wartransmission](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission) for this.

It was a quiet evening.

Alluka was out at one of her book club meetings, a regularity three times a week. In another hour and a half, Killua would go to walk her home; until then, it was just he and Gon.

Which, considering how things were going, he was glad for.

Whenever they were together recently, he'd found it hard to think. A buzzing electricity between them that filled the air and pulled them close. Hot mouths and searching hands, traveling expanses of each other in a head-rush. Fingers in Gon's hair as he leaned into the kiss; the shorter boy gripping thin hips tighter as Killua moaned into his mouth. Sucking on tongue, heavy exhales through his nose. He was hazy, burning. Full of Gon; they were full of each other.

They hadn't done much more than this, twisting tongues and wandering touches – but Killua knew it wasn't enough; for either of them.

Gon was moving with intent, sensitive areas tickled by fingers running up his back in encouragement. The knee between his legs pushed a broken gasp out of Killua, disconnecting the kiss in a rush of breath. Regaining half a thought, slim hands dipped into waistband to grope at muscled ass, pulling their hips tight. Lips meeting in another kiss, pushing into each other messily.

It was building steadily, blood rushing and atmosphere heating.

“G-Gon.” Tongue tracing his neck and rolling hips making him lose sense. A hard rut had him keening, head thrown back, before Gon was dragging him towards the bedroom by his belt loops.

Once in the dark of their room, shirts were discarded haphazardly; fingers working the buttons of each others' pants. Pulling incessantly at his zipper, Killua cursed in frustration as the teeth caught fabric and refused to move – jolting as Gon took the opportunity to grind down.

In a move that had his head lolling, strong hands dragged the stubborn garment down and off; Killua almost chuckling at Gon's brute persistence. Instead, he found himself caught in his gaze, heavy and exposing – for both of them. Before he could think, the distance between them was gone. Gon's nose nuzzled into his shoulder, fingers lingering down as Killua exhaled slowly.

“Bed?” It was more than a question, more than an invitation.

A nod of his head found him a moment later, lying back; Gon straddling him at the hips and hands ghosting his sides, dark eyes drinking in the boy beneath him.

Rocking hips down, groins sliding against each other – too much, and not enough. The heat, the slide; Killua was sure he'd be embarrassed if he wasn't enjoying it so much. Gon's low moans only encouraging his own.

“Killua,” hushed voice, reverent above him, “ I – I'm so. So – oh, Killua.” Hands moving, one cupping his jaw, the other reaching between them. The gentle grip finally, _finally_ , providing some friction.

His eyes glazed over, hand joining Gon's. Killua felt everything – every shudder, every erratic thrust. He felt coiled tight, hoping Gon did too. Hand grasping, reaching out to hold onto something tangible. Gon. _Gon_.

They found rhythm, breath and bodies in tandem. Hands moving purposefully, mouths meeting . Foreheads touching and eyes locked, his world was full of Gon. His smell, his voice, his touch. Harsh panting hitching higher in a desperate plea for more. _More_. The moan of Gon's name was unheard by the boy above; too preoccupied chanting the broken syllables of Killua's name as he too reached his peak.

It was too, too soon when he felt himself spilling, hard and sticky between their fingers. It was overwhelming – the rush, the contentment – hips rolling at the breach; shuddering through the aftershocks. He was crying, emotional relief more than anything – but Gon was too, so he wasn't embarrassed. Panting hard and with cooling skin they lay together, sensitive and sticky.

 

* * *

 

His breath was white in the air; brisk wind biting. 

Normally Killua would try to rush the six blocks from the apartment to where Alluka had her meeting, but tonight was different. Wanted to just revel in the moment for once, instead of rushing towards the future.

Streetlights lined his route as he strolled, bright and glowing – an illuminated path cutting through the inky darkness of evening. Storefronts and convenience stores interspersed down the block, harsh fluorescents mixing with the iridescents outside. Blended beautifully.

Hands in his jacket and feet kicking as he walked, he laughed to himself over his sudden reverence of the mundane. It wasn't like anything had changed, really – Gon was Gon, and he was still himself. The night still buzzed with muted energy as it ever did; tomorrow would still run to the beat of business. Looking to the sky, faded stars struggled to be seen among the lights of the city – a melancholic glimmer. Gon would sometimes lament the poor health of the starry sky of York New, would reminisce about Whale Island and the endless sea of stars. Tell Killua that he'd show him someday. _Gon and his promises._

It was pleasant, pacing himself.

The hushed atmosphere of late evening kept the street calm, traffic in this area consisting of only a few lazy and lonely taxis. Half a dozen other pedestrians walking about – running their own late-night errands or just lingering about.

Reaching a crosswalk, he stopped, lack of movement reminding him of the cold. Fingers chilled as he pressed the button to cross. Slow blips filled the quiet as he waited, as he burrowed his neck into his jacket. Blinking from red to green, he crossed; closer to the city center meant more people around. Buzzing noise spilling from restaurants in high energy as he passed, warm air escaping as people came and went. Proof the city was still awake, alive.

The tingle of cold on his face pinked it, nose itchy.

Another half a block and he'd reached the main street; none of the earlier tranquil mood left. Thumping music, noisy cars, a group of students wandering between bars. Finally, he picked up the pace, hoping to reach Alluka before she was left alone, waiting in the cold.

A smashed bottle ahead encouraged his steps.

 

* * *

 

By the time he reached the cozy cafe, bright with chatter and full with the smell of coffee, Alluka was outside chatting, eyes and smile bright. He didn't approach her right away; let himself fall back and watch as her face was illuminated by both the cafe lights and the conversation. Every day he was reminded – but more so in this moment than he had in a while – that his younger sister was beautiful, inside and out. She glowed with a healthy radiance, blue eyes shining, nose and cheeks pink. 

Snippets of conversation drifted to him, interspersed with amiable laughter. Killua was glad Alluka had been meeting people, making friends. Had decided to get out of the apartment from time-to-time. The book club – along with a few community courses she took during the day – had really allowed her to grow from her sheltered existence. Whereas before she was a prisoner of her own family, now she went out whenever she wanted, talked to whomever she wanted, _did_ whatever she wanted. She was eighteen and living to the fullest; and as much as Killua was, well – not _worried_ about anything happening to her, but concerned – he knew she deserved this freedom.

“...coffee sometime? Maybe after Saturday's meeting? Or um, y'know... whenever you have time?”

Ok, maybe not _that_ much freedom.

“Alluka!” Both his sister and the boy talking to her jumped a little; Killua half-waving, “over here!”

Sighing loudly, she acknowledged him with a half-wave of her own, returning to her conversation with the unfamiliar brunet. The fact Killua was making his way over to intrude didn't seem to faze her either.

“Saturday sounds good! Or sometime during the day on Friday; my schedule is pretty easy.” A warm smile seemed to ease the boy's nerves slightly; but he froze again when Killua slid up beside his sister, irritation poorly hidden under disinterest.

“O-oh, uh, cool! Yeah!” Swallowing hard, he looked to Killua, “is this your um, b-boyfriend, or?”

“Oh, no way,” she laughed, shaking both her head and her hands, “this is my older brother, Killua.”

The exhale of relief the boy gave to that didn't go unnoticed, but the older Zoldyck decided to leave it for now – this mystery youth hadn't done anything wrong; _yet_.

“C'mon Alluka, time to go home, it's cold.”

“Alright, _alright_ , brother. See you soon, Delser,” waving sweetly – to _Delser –_ as she made to leave, sunny smile bright. And. And was that a blush, or was it the cold?

It wasn't until they rounded the corner that Killua said anything, adverting his eyes upwards, pretending to be searching for constellations.

“So. Delser. Should – ”

“Oh, brother, _no_! Don't you dare!” Alluka pouting _really_ wasn't fair, and Killua knew he was stepping into a potential field of landmines – just waiting for one wrong move.

Releasing a long sigh, he looked to his sister. “I'm just worried about you, Alluka.”

“Don't be; he's really nice.” Peering into the display window of the store they were passing, it may have been the reflection of the glass that gave her such a mischievous look. “Much nicer than some of the other guys I've met.”

The sputter Killua gave to that encouraged a giggle, hidden behind her hands. “Other guys!? Alluka, who's been -”

“Oh, _come on_ , brother,” big eyes rolling and hands falling to her sides in exasperation. Sly smirk as she followed with, “don't be jealous I'm more popular than you.”

“WHA-? Alluka! That is **_not_** what this is about,” he could feel himself being ridiculous; knew Gon would tell him to take a deep breath. He didn't care. “And I'm _very_ popular, thank you very much.” Ok, probably not his smartest decision.

“Oh, really? I guess Gon will already know that when I tell him, then?”

His sister was a _demon_.

“You're playing dirty, young lady.”

“It seems I have to, if you're _worrying_.” She took the opportunity to stop, fully turning to him, eyes resolute. “I really like him, brother. He's really sweet, compliments me. When I first joined, he gave me a spare copy of the book, so I didn't have to buy my own; last week, he lent me his scarf.” Blush started to creep up her neck, something Killua knew had happened to him way more times than he'd care to admit. “I just want to spend time with him, brother; talk. Is that so wrong?”

“It's not wrong Alluka, I _know_ that, but -” A shuddering sigh as he grasped her hands in his. He had to try and explain. “I just – I just don't want anything happening to you. How do you _know_ he's a good guy? I couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt, Alluka...”

“I understand that, I really do. But I need you to trust me, brother.” Her eyes were shining, with something he'd only started to understand himself. “Let me make my own decisions; my own mistakes,” large puppy eyes, imploring, “...and if anything happens, I have both you and Gon to defend my honour, right?”

“Of course, Alluka.” He bundled her close, hugging her tight, “of course.”

She snuggled a little further into the embrace before backing up. “If you're really worried, I'll get you to meet with him.” That soft smile Killua knew made him weak, “is that OK?”

He sighed in defeat, knew he'd lost despite the concession.

 

* * *

 

She kissed them goodnight before retiring to her room, switching the hall light off as she went.

They went to bed – Killua sliding under the blanket; watching the muscles flex in Gon's back as he pulled off his shirt, as he scratched his head and yawned.

“Something wrong, Killua?” he asked. “You've been kind of quiet.” He was concerned, Killua could tell.

“It's Alluka. She's going to meet some guy from her book club for coffee this weekend.”

“That's great! Is he nice?”

“She says he is, but... I can't help being bothered by it.” He looked to his hands. “It's not just me overreacting because I'm her brother; she spent years cooped up at the manor without meeting people, she's naïve. Not to mention, well, not being exactly what most people would expect. Um. Physically. I don't want her getting hurt down the line.”

Gon dropped his arms from the half-stretch he was in. “Killua, those are problems we're all going to have to work together to figure out. You can't just stop her from doing things because of what _might_ happen.”

A sigh. “I _know_ that. She wants me to meet up with him too; get to know him.”

“Warn him of the consequences if he hurts her, you mean.”

“Yeah.” A small laugh as he smiled to Gon. Moved to give him more room as he got into bed beside him.

Gon's smile in return was smaller than usual, relieved. “I was worried it was about earlier. About us.”

“ _Idiot._ Why would it be?” He received a shrug in reply.

He let Gon pull the covers over his shoulders, let his arm rest there. Killua didn't know whether it was the heavy duvet or the heavy blush, but he was warmer than he'd expected in this weather. He took the kiss when it was offered, soft and sweet. Sleepy.

He stretched out and sighed.

It was a quiet evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua fulfills his promise to Alluka.
> 
> It goes better than expected.

He wasn't looking forward to this.  
  
Across the table the other boy was fidgeting, nervous, gaze averted away. Coffee steaming, leg tapping, acutely aware of the blue eyes on him.  
  
He wasn't particularly good looking – brown hair, eyes; the hint of a smile in the dimples on his face. Unimpressive, but good-natured enough.  
  
This cafe had been his suggestion; one Killua hadn't been to before, despite it's vicinity to the apartment. He had to admit, it was _nice_ – good atmosphere and a varied menu. Generous with the whipped cream too. But all the whipped cream in the world wouldn't help if this went badly.  
  
Following the other boy's line of sight, he found Alluka at the other end – she and Gon chatting cheerfully inside, pot of tea shared. A heartwarming scene.  
  
Now. Now was a good time to say something.  
  
To his surprise, he wasn't the one to speak first.  
  
“It's nice to finally meet you properly; I'm Delser Arvoy,” hand outstretched towards him, attention finally on the older Zoldyck.  
  
“Killua; as you know,” shaking the offered hand. It was times like this that Killua appreciated his training in being diplomatic and businesslike; his agreements to Alluka and Gon forcing him to behave.  
  
“You're Alluka's older brother.”  
  
“One of them. Well, the only one you have to worry about.”  
  
“Oh. Um, can I ask -”  
  
“We're just not close to the rest of the family.” Blue eyes resolute, warning him off.  
  
“A-alright. I was actually going to ask what you study,” Killua mentally repremanded his slip up. He had to calm down, not get too defensive, “– i-if you are studying, that is! I'm an architecture student at CCYN.” The way he looked at Killua was interesting – a genuine curiosity he'd only ever known Gon to have, but lacking the same confidence.  
  
“Business, YNU. Not really my thing though; I've been thinking of changing,” fiddling with the straw in his drink, not feeling particularly forthcoming, “Photography or something.” Brown eyebrows shot up, impressed.  
  
“I see! I actually have a friend who needs some photography done, if you're interested. He's a bit desperate, most other photographers in his price range are booked solid. Just name your rates.”  
  
Well, Killua hadn't really been expecting _that_.  
  
“Uh, thanks. That sounds great. B-but this isn't really about me...” Deep breath. “I think we should talk about why we're _really_ here.”  
  
“Alluka.”  
  
“ _Alluka_.”  
  
“I'm – I really like her; and I think she likes me too. I – I wouldn't of even asked if I had thought she wasn't interested, but,” sheepish smile pointed to Killua, hope in his eyes, “I thought she might like to get a coffee. I really do just want to get to know her better.”  
  
Killua exhaled roughly, made sure to catch the younger boy's eye.  
  
“Look, Delser. Honestly, I don't have too much of a say when it comes to what Alluka wants to do – she does what she wants,” punctuated with a light chuckle. “But I'm the only person looking out for her well being. Well, me and that guy,” thumb pointed to Gon. “Alluka's very sheltered, despite appearances. Not much real-world experience.” He could hear her laughing, knew the expression she'd be making. Saw how Delser watched her. “She's got vulnerabilities she doesn't even realise.”  
  
Nodding, eyes still fixated, smile growing. “To tell you the truth, I noticed. The way she interpreted the books, what she liked about them. Not just that, either – last week she forgot her scarf. I-I was sitting next to her, so I noticed her Adam's apple.” Killua must have looked shocked at that, because he quickly followed with, “I didn't mention it! But I did notice.” Now it was Delser's turn to be resolute, hands clenched on the table. “I really don't have a problem with it. If she was 4 meters tall or had gills, I wouldn't mind. All I want is to be given a chance, if she'd let me.”  
  
Killua felt relieved? Assured? He felt _something_. Gon and Alluka were right – this had been a good idea. Perhaps he wasn't totally abated, but he certainly felt more at ease leaving his sister with this guy. He finally let himself smile.  
  
Catching Gon's attention by waving his hand, he motioned for the other two to come over.  
  
“Well then, Delser. Gon and I'll be going. Make sure Alluka gets home safely; she knows the way.”  
  
Standing to allow his sister his chair, she kissed his cheek before sitting down. Gon, embarrassingly following suit a moment after – hand around his hip, Killua maybe blushing red.  
  
“Have fun, you two! We'll see you later, Alluka.” Gon's trademark cheeriness and bright smile in place.  
  
They made their way out, moving Gon's hand from his hip to link fingers, steps in time. Eyes straight ahead as they walked.  
  
“Hey, Killua?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Why don't we have some fun of our own?”  
  
“ _Gon_!”  
  
The shorter boy leant close, voice whisper soft in the other's ear, hot breath tickling. “You know, Killua, the skin of your neck is so white.” Shiver running up his spine, mouth suddenly dry, Killua could only listen. Gon's fingers creeped up, “I'm really tempted to bruise it up, Killua. Make sure everyone knows you're mine, even when we're not together.”  
  
“ _Gon_ ,” the name barely an exhale.  
  
Well, that was something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching this far, everyone. I really appreciate it.
> 
> [wartransmission](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission) is completely to blame - both encouraging me, and trying to kill me via embarrassment. Despite all that, thank you friend. You are both the best and worst influence.
> 
> Please read her beautiful [work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1833439/chapters/3938320).
> 
> If you want to leave me a message, or just chat HxH, my tumblr is compulsive-bibliotaph.tumblr.com
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WritingGee)!


End file.
